Living Your Memories
by Goddess-of-the-Night04
Summary: SLASH! Rating is high, for it's not very graphic, but I know who I want to appeal to. This is another story where Harry goes back in time and meets younger Snape and stuff goes from there. Well covered plot, I know, but one of my favorites. Forgive me
1. Surprise, Harry!

Ok guys, herein lies my new story. I do not, in any way, shape, or form, say that this is a new, unique idea. Because it's not. I know this, you know this, so let's just all get on the same page and repeat after me:

This is (quite possibly the first) not a unique idea thought up by GoddessoftheNight. I actually think it might've been a contest topic once...but whoever thought this up first, I bow to you. I decided to write this story line because this is definitely in my top five favorite HP/SS stories to read

I meant for this to be a one-shot and I made sure to finish it before typing and posting (to save both you and I the trouble of waiting so long)...however, as I was typing this up, I didn't get past 7 ½ written pages (in one of them black leather journals...smaller size) and one scene switch before I was at 5 ½ pages on here...and there's _plenty_ more to this...so yes...it's a chapter story

Now I'm done with this "illegal" note...shhhhh...don't tell the admins. I hope you enjoy this story...please give it a chance, even though it's not unique in possibly any way at all

...

"Professor?" Harry shouted warily, backing up against the desk behind him

"What have you done, Potter?" Snape ran over to inspect the bubbling potion as the rest of the class backed away as far as they could manage to get

The potion gave a great belch, releasing a glob of the incorrect potion towards the Potions Master who elegantly moved out of the way before he could be hit with the vile substance

"Everyone out! Out NOW!" Snape shouted as the intensity of the bubbling increased

The rest of the students were quick to obey, but Harry seemed to be rooted to the spot, his knuckles white from the force with which he was gripping the desk, his eyes wide with terror as he watched the cauldron

"Potter! You have to move!" Snape shouted, "Please, Harry! Move away from it! Come to me!" The man shouted desperately, opening up his arms to the boy

Said student turned from the cauldron and looked at his professor questioningly, not sure if he had really heard his given name come out of that sadistic mouth with genuine concern

In the time that he was turned from the potion, the bubble that had been steadily growing finally reached its limit and popped, sending the liquid inside it flying, covering Harry in the substance, though Snape was just out of its reach

Harry's eyes grew wide as his skin began to burn slightly. His gaze locked with Snape's once more, and, as the fear and anguish became too much for him to bear, he yelled out to the man

"It hurts! Please, oh god! Help me! Please! It hurts!!!"

Severus began to run to Harry, but before he could reach him, the boy let out his last cry for help before disappearing with a pop of displaced air. The last thing the older man heard was a pain filled "Severus!"

A look of shock fell upon the Potions Master's face, just before a look of understanding

"So this is it, huh?" The man asked himself, "Please be careful...please come back to me," he prayed before going up to inform the Headmaster of the change in events

---

"I said wake up! I demand to know who you are right this instant!"

When the intruder didn't wake, the speaker moved slightly closer and poked the body

"Tell me you're not dead," the figure begged, "How would I explain how a dead boy got into my bed? Wake _up_!"

With a particularly hard jab to the sleepers ribs, the form bolted up right, nearly hitting his head with the head of his unknown companion

"Woah there," the other occupant said, "Just calm down there a little"

The previous sleeper looked over at the other boy incredulously, "Who are you? Where am I?" Harry asked frantically

"You're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Harry sat still, staring at the slightly familiar face, taking in the familiar hair and staring into the all-too-familiar onyx eyes

"What year is this?" Harry asked, scared of the answer

After a brief single raised eyebrow, the boy answered, "1983...who _are_ you?"

Harry's mouth fell open with shock, "Harry...Harry Po...sket. Yes, Harry Posket," Harry mentally slapped himself for thinking of such an idiotic name

"Posket? What kind of name is _that_?"

"Swedish? Or so I've been told," he lied, "What's _your_ name, then?" he asked, a little more than annoyed with this fellow by now

"Severus Snape," the other replied confidently, chin rising a little in the air

He couldn't say the answer had surprised him, because he had already thought it was him. Knowing the year, however, made things come together a little more

"So, Severus, where am I inside the castle and how did I get here?"

"You happen to be in my bed in the Slytherin dungeons," Severus replied, a little irritated, "How you got here, however, is something I was hoping _you_ could tell_ me_"

Harry looked around the enclosure, finally taking in the black, green and silver decor...as well as the fact that his robes were very much ruined, though his clothes remained well in tact

"I think I need to see the Headmaster"

"Not until I know why you're in my bed"

Harry held back his groan of frustration and simply closed his eyes tight instead, for the last thing he wanted to do was get on the bad side of _this_ Snape, as well

"Then maybe it'd be best if you came with me to see the Headmaster...I don't know what I'm allowed to tell"

The young Severus looked at the other boy skeptically at first, then seemingly gave in, "Ok, just let me get changed first"

"Of course," Harry conceded as Severus began his retreat from the bed

While Severus was in the bathroom changing, Harry looked around the room and noticed that only two people shared a room, and his particular roommate was currently not in the room

As soon as the pale boy emerged from the bathroom, they silently headed out and up to see the Headmaster

"Ah, Severus, I see you've brought me a friend," Dumbledore smiled as the pair walked in

"Not by choice, Headmaster. I woke up and found him there"

"Found him where, my boy?"

"His bed," Harry spoke up, "And we don't know how it happened"

Dumbledore's face fell and his eyes grew cold, "I thought I had made it perfectly clear that alcohol of any kind was prohibited in this castle"

Severus and Harry stood with identical looks of shock on their faces, jaws dropped, before they both began to laugh uncontrollably

"You think that we...and then we..." Harry attempted to say through gasps for air as he gestured from Severus to himself repeatedly

Dumbledore's face grew gentle again, his smile returning, "So you _didn't_ consume alcohol then?" he asked rather hopefully

"Of course not, Headmaster. The very idea is laughable," Severus stated, straightening himself out

"Hence the laughing," Harry pointed out, trying desperately to keep a straight face. He didn't have a problem with sleeping with Snape...well...not really, anyway. He had liked him for awhile, but the idea of actually going that far...let's just say he thought it futile to think such things when his Professor would most likely never be up for that sort of thing

"So now that that's covered, who are you exactly?" Dumbledore asked

"I don't know if you'll believe me or not"

"You have to at least try," Dumbledore encouraged

"I'm from the future...2003, to be exact," Harry started and began to get nervous at the calculating expressions on his companions faces, "I am a 6th year Gryffindor, and you are still the Headmaster, sir"

There was a silence before Dumbledore spoke up, "This is not the first time that this has happened, but even taking that into consideration, I'm still not the most open-minded person when it comes to accepting this as an excuse"

"I wouldn't expect you to just accept it, though that would make things easier. I can't prove anything to you by telling you of the future, for you know none of it anyway and have no way of testing my credibility that way"

"Agreed. So let's try another route. First off, what is your name? I believe I have yet to hear it"

"My name is Harry Potter, sir," Harry stated while looking sideways at Severus

The other boy looked at him in shock, "You said it was Harry Posket"

"I didn't know you'd come with me and find out my true identity...I'm sorry," And God help him, he meant it

"Potter...as in James Potter?" Dumbledore asked, bringing at least Harry's eyes back to him

"The same. James Potter wa...is my father"

"Your father?! Who's your mother?" Severus asked, utterly floored

"I don't know if I should reveal that..."

"Go on; I'm sure it will be obvious," Severus urged

"Lily Evans"

"Ah yes, those two do seem the marrying type," Dumbledore smiled

"Potter and Evans? I shudder at the thought of them fornicating. Though I cannot say I'm particularly surprised"

"Severus," Dumbledore warned

"Sorry sir"

"Now Harry, may I inquire as to what happened to bring you here?"

"Of course. I was in Potions Class making an anti-inflammatory potion, or I was supposed to, anyway," Harry stated, sending an apologetic look towards Severus, "The potion exploded and Professor Sss...my Professor tried to get me away from it, but I couldn't move for some reason. I felt the tugging of a port key like device and yelled to him one last time. The next think I know, I'm being poked in the ribs, so I figure that must be the reason"

"I see..." Dumbledore said, deep in thought, "it seems to hold up well, especially with your burnt Hogwarts robes," his eyes twinkled, Harry blushed and Severus smirked

"You screwed up an anti-inflammatory potion?" Severus scoffed

"I'm not that good at potions, I'll admit that much"

"Obviously," And there was that blasted sneer. Damn

"Now boys, I need you two to get along because you will be rooming together"

"What?" They both shouted simultaneously

"But I've already got a roommate, sir! Can't he stay with Roland Stevens? He doesn't have a roommate"

"I know he doesn't - that is why Richard will be sharing with him and Harry with you"

"I can't stay in Slytherin, sir, I can't," Harry begged

"You can and you will. Severus is the only one who knows who you really are and will work to keep it all a secret," Dumbledore said and put up a hand to keep the pair from objecting before continuing on, "Now, I will announce your arrival at lunch today and you will attend classes while you're here...all the same ones as Severus, if you are indeed here that long. Winter Vacation started yesterday and there aren't many students here because of it, such as Severus' roommate and the rest of Slytherin House except for a few younger children"

"So that gives me two weeks to find a way out of here before I'm more noticeable, you mean?" Harry asked

"Exactly," Dumbledore said, "So if there are no more questions, I'll just let you two get settled then," and before either boy could respond, the Headmaster was pushing them towards the door

Once in the hallway, Severus turned to Harry and said, "Well, Potter, now we're in this together, I guess. Let's try to play nice"

"With all due respect, _Severus_," Harry stressed the name, "you can't call me Potter"

"Well I'm certainly not calling you _Posket_"

"Fine, how about Harry Lawrence instead?"

After a brief consideration, Severus responded, "Better"

"Glad you approve," Harry said sarcastically

"Come on, Harry, let's get you acquainted with Slytherin"

...

So that's the first part...please tell me how this went...again, I'm an American and Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone came out in 98 (if my memory suits me), so if he arrives before January of his 6th year, that makes it 2003...if you see wrong math (which is quite possible), feel free to inform me

I'm hoping this only takes about 3, 4 or maybe even 5 chapters to do...at such point of an end, I'll ask you guys if you wish a sequel...and if you do, I'll need help on an idea for it...but that, my friends, is something to worry about another day

**If you do not review, I will not update**. Most of you should know this by now...if you're following me in this journey called "creation"...or something...sorry, it's been a looooooong week since it's performance weekend for our school play, Dracula...yup...ok...I'm going now...


	2. Will you hold me?

First off, thank you all for your interest in this story. It makes me happy that I'm not the only one who's in love with this story line, lol

I don't have much else to say...except that this chapter will have the scene in which it required me to make this R...again, before you get too excited, it's not that terribly graphic, but it's there

Severus acts a little OOC in this chapter, but you must take into account that, in my story, he has not had any of his Death Eater experiences yet and is still a relatively loose person because of it...his older self is in a struggle because Harry's tearing down his walls again...sorry if this aggravates you, but this Snape suits the story best

And now, because I'm lacking on anything else to say, here's the next chapter!

...

"So he's gone now?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes. He is back there, and we are up here," Severus sat down in the chair heavily

"All we do is wait, right?"

"Yes...I think so, at least"

"You look shocked, Severus. That confuses me, because it's not as if you didn't know it would happen"

"I know. I knew it was going to happen, but I didn't know which potion it was that was going to do it. It's almost as if my memory erased that detail and how he got back from my memory as soon as he was gone. Plus, that man can make anything explode...and does...I couldn't risk not trying to help him because that could've not been the infamous one," He explained, looking at the ground

"Very true, my boy. You did the right thing in attempting to save him"

"What are we supposed to do?" Severus asked, looking far too sad. He was worried, though. I mean, what if things don't go the same this time? There'd only be one way to know, and that was to wait it out

"Maybe we should attempt things to bring him back, since you're not sure exactly what made Harry come back last time"

"Right," Severus said, a look of great concentration on his face, "I'll see what I can do"

"Severus," Albus said sternly, bringing his employees eyes back to him, "He'll come back"

"Of course he'll come back," Severus said, trying to be strong when he felt anything but, "We know he gets back"

"But as of right now we don't know how," Dumbledore stated, having to get it out on the playing field

"We will find a way. We have to," Severus' mask was slipping, but he didn't particularly care since only the Headmaster could see, and he already knew how much this was hurting him, "He has to come back," Severus choked out, looking at his entwined hands in his lap

"My boy, I haven't seen you quite this out of your element since..."

"Since he left me the last time," Severus finished then sighed, "I know. I thought I might've been able to get over him before this happened, but..."

"I know, Severus, I know," Dumbledore soothed

---

"You know what would look really good on you?" The words came out slightly slurred due to the Butter Beer, a common drink for the past six days that Harry'd been there

"What's that?" Harry asked with a smile on his face as he leaned forward minutely in his chair before the fire place in the Slytherin Common Room

Severus got up from his chair and, only shaking a tiny bit, moved the short distance to Harry's seat

Once he reached his destination, he bent down so he was kneeling in front of he other boy and slowly reached out with his right hand. The movement and situation was so new that Harry didn't know what to expect the other boy to do, so he just sat there and waited

As Severus was continuing the movement of his hand, he was sure to look Harry in the eye, though the latter was finding it increasingly difficult to return the favor

Once the long hand met with the object it had been seeking, one slender finger ran down the sensitive shell of the others left ear

"An earring," Severus whispered, "Right there," he gestured exactly where with his fingers, his eyes straying to the spot

Harry shuddered at the feeling of the fingers, followed by the voice. Mix those with the close proximity and no one can blame him for his next move

He kissed him. Harry Potter kissed Severus Snape, his future professor, gently on the lips

Severus was a tad surprised at the move, but not disappointed. The two kissed for a while, getting tongues involved as they battled in Harry's mouth

When it ended, Severus said, slightly breathless and with a smile, "I was wondering when you'd get around to that"

"Well if I'd known it would go over so well, I would've done it days ago"

"I could tell. That's why I gave you some encouragement," Severus smirked, not his usual snarky one, but a playful one

"Cheeky bastard," Harry smiled fondly before putting his hand on the back of the others neck and pulling him into another kiss

The kisses were adding to their slight alcoholic haze, so they decided to move things up to their room...just incase they were unable to later on

The two got ready to go to sleep and then hesitated getting into their own beds

"Harry?" Severus asked, suddenly losing confidence. It touched Harry to see that Severus Snape could feel...and felt for him, of all people

"Yes, Severus?" Harry turned from pulling his blankets down before getting in

"Will you lay with me tonight?" Severus was nervous now, not sure how it'd go over, "We don't have to do anything, I just..." he couldn't finish the sentence

"You just want to cuddle," Harry accused, smiling lovingly, _'Who would've thought Snape was a cuddler?'_

The other boy sputtered a bit, "I just don't want to rush things," he said, looking at the ground

Harry's smile was so tender that it was bordering on sickening now. He crossed over to the pale boy, wrapped him in his arms from behind and softly kissed the back of his neck

"I understand," he whispered in the others ear, "of course I'll cuddle with you"

The pair climbed into the bed - Severus on his back and Harry laying his head on the others chest. They kissed languidly for a while, both becoming steadily more aroused, as to be expected with teenage boys

Severus slowly moved his roaming hands to the waist of Harry's boxers, moving his hand inside after meeting no resistance

Harry gasped and then moaned, arching forward into the caress. Once he regained a sense of right and wrong, he began to return the favor

As hard as the two tried, their ends were fast, though they wanted to cherish the feeling

"Wow," Severus said after muttering a cleaning charm and they were settled again

"Very wow"

"Good wow?"

"Oh yes. Definitely," Harry smiled, snuggling closer

"I'm glad you liked it"

"I hope you liked yours, as well"

"Quite a lot, actually"

There was silence for a while, and as they were drifting off to sleep, Severus asked, "Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you gonna get that earring?"

"Do you really want me to?"

"Yes, I would enjoy it. If you don't want it, though, you don't have to"

"Tomorrow, Severus. And only if you do it to me"

"I think I can manage that," Severus smiled

"Then it's settled. Goodnight, Severus"

"Goodnight, Harry"

"I love you"

A short silence followed the admission and Harry regretted saying it in the first place

"I love you, too," Severus admitted, sounding and feeling a little helpless at being so vulnerable, but happy that his feelings were returned

The two slept then, smiles on their faces as they held each other closer then they'd ever held anyone else. There was nothing more to say

---

"You have to eat, Severus"

"Dammit, Albus! He's been gone for nine days and all you can tell me is that I need to eat?! It's almost time for his return home, and I'm worried that it _is_ on our side that he gets back and I _still_ don't know what to do"

"He would hate that you aren't taking care of yourself. You know he'll yell at you once he finds out"  
  
"Of course, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him"

"No, but it _can_ hurt you," Dumbledore looked at him sternly, "You have to come eat dinner now, at least"

Severus hid his face in his hands, leaning forward on the book on his lap that he had been reading earlier in search of answers

"You're right, Albus," Severus sighed, "You're always right"

The pair made their way to the Great Hall. By the time they walked in, most of the students had shown up and were eating their dinners. Everyone was both relieved and curious to see their Potions Master at a meal again, due to the fact that he'd been taking his meals in his rooms for the past few days...or so he pretended. The man looked like death warmed over...twice...then nuked

A little ways into the meal, Hermione and Ron made their way to the staff table, right in front of Snape

"Good evening, sir," Hermione said

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," Snape nodded in turn, looking up from his meal unenthusiastically

"Professor Dumbledore told us that you're working on finding a way to get Harry back"

"Yes, that's right"

"We were wondering how close you were to finding a solution"

I fear that I am not very close at all," Severus sighed, "I am sorry, but trust me; I'm doing everything within my power to bring our savior back"

"Do you at least know where he is?" Ron spoke up for the first time

Severus looked over to the Headmaster questioningly, asking permission to tell them. The old wizard simply nodded his head, so Severus turned his gaze on his students once more

"He has been transported backwards in time. I fear that that is all I can tell you"

At the news, Ron looked scared and Hermione looked pensive. Seeing this development on the girls face, Severus spoke up once more, "Do you have any suggestions, Miss Granger?" he asked hopefully

"I think I might, sir. Couldn't you simply try to recreate his messed up potion, adding in some asphodel?"

Severus ran the idea through his mind, "That actually might have merit. I am impressed"

Hermione was shocked at the compliment and her eyes grew wide, "Thank you, Professor," she beamed

"Of course," he nodded curtly to her, "Now if you'll excuse me," he pushed his chair back, "I have some more theories to test out"

"Of course. Good luck, sir," Hermione said, stepping back

"Snape," Ron stated firmly, stopping the man from leaving, "I don't trust you, sir. That's not a hidden fact and you've given me reason for that feeling. But I beg you, Professor: bring him back...from wherever it is that he is"

Severus took a moment or two to study the youngest Weasley boy and the lone Granger, then said, "Maybe it will ease your worried heads to know that he is being taken care of?" Receiving nods from the pair, he continued on, "Well he is, and that person would rather die then let anything happen to him"

"You seem to know an awful lot about it," Ron accused

"Of course I do, Mr. Weasley. Is your memory so short that you have already forgotten that I've been researching this for, oh, the past nine days?" Severus was quickly losing his patients with the boy and wanted to get back to his lab to continue work on the cure. He was pleased to see the blush rise onto Ron's cheeks at the comment, _'Serves him right, the little bugger,'_ Severus thought, _'Approach me about knowledge, will you? I scoff at the idea he thinks he can catch me in some area that I wish not to be caught in'_

"Sorry, sir. We'll let you get back to your research now," Hermione said, dragging Ron back to the Gryffindor table

Severus purposefully strode out of the Great Hall, glaring as he went

When he reached his rooms, he got all the necessary ingredients out and set to work. It was going to be a loooong night

...

So that's the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! I love them dearly!

I'm sorry for the longer wait...my internet has been screwy lately and I haven't had a connection at all for the past two days...so I'm sorry!

**Kears-** WOAH THERE! Are you aware that that one review alone is 208k? lolol. It made me laugh, though. Thanks! I hope this was ok...

**HecateDeMort- **Thank you!

**Katie Lupin Black**- I'm glad you liked that alcohol part and that the piece got you away from homework...I think...lol. Thanks for the correction on my math, though I think I'm just gonna leave it as is because it's not terribly important to the plot...all you need to know is he's 20 years in the past, right? Right. Thanks for following me still!

**Suzuki-chan**- Woo! Reviewer for the whole thing! Saying that you stick to that ::eyes warily:: I hope you liked this chapter...bah! I think I've read this story too many times and I think it's crap now, so I'm scared

**Hyouden**- Yay! I'm not the only fan of this plot! I'll finish it, I promise...not sure if the ending's good or not, but it's there, lol. Thanks for the comment, and I'm glad you're hooked. Here's to hoping you _stay_ hooked. Cheers ::drains glass::

**Phoenix 5- **Yay for helping people learn english! And yay for having non-english speaking people understand your story! You make me smile :)

**Slrmn82**- Thank you! And again, sorry for the longerish update time. I hope this sits well with you

**Jessica**- Thank you very much! It's appreciated

**Lenora**- Thanks for your help on the dates and times and all that. However, as I told Katie up there ::points 6 people up::, I'm just going to leave it as it is because it still gets my point across...the information was greatly appreciated, though, so really, thank you very much!


	3. If only for this one last night

Here's the next chapter, guys. Sorry it took a little longer, but I was bogged with homework and stuff. Not to mention being ticked off at Bush winning the election ::attempts to refrain from killing someone:: and putting me out of the mood to write a love story. It's all Bush's fault. Everything is (Sorry to Bush supporters. This is my view. I'm moving to Canada)

Severus, both of them, are very OOC in this chapter...I plead for your forgiveness. I hope you enjoy this chapter in its non-rushed way

Review responses at the end

...

Severus held the form to him tightly, refusing to let go. His head was resting on the others shoulder as he tried to keep a hold of what he knew he could not

"Don't leave me. You can't...I...don't leave me," Severus begged, trying to hold back his tears

"Please, Severus," Harry croaked out, "Don't do this. Please, you're breaking my heart"

"You can't leave me"

"We knew this would have to happen sometime, Severus....please...don't be like this," Harry was trying everything in his power to get the other boy to stop acting like such a child

"You can stay here," Severus lifted his head, looking Harry in the eye now, "You don't need to go back. We can grow up together...here"

Harry shook his head sadly, "I can't...I have...I..."

"There won't be a 20 year age difference. We'll be the same. We'll learn and grow together. What's wrong with that?"

"They need me back there. You can't understand now, but you will as time goes by. I can't abandon them and stay here...even if I do have you"

Severus buried his face in Harry's shoulder once more, relishing in the feeling of Harry's hands running soothingly through his hair

"But _I_...I..." The words came out slightly muffled

"You what, Severus? You what?"

Severus lifted his head once more, gazing into the startling green eyes, "I need you too. I don't know how you made me fall in love with you in 11 days, but you did. I really, truly love you, Harry...and that scares me and I don't want to lose you"

"You won't lose me. I love you, too...so much. But I have to go ba..."

Severus silenced him by placing his right index finger on Harry's pouty lips, "Shhhh...I know you have to go back. I'm being selfish...there are others who need you just as I. Just promise me, Harry...promise me that you'll still love me when you get back and that you'll hunt me down, wherever it is that I am in the future, and tell me"

"If anything, it should be me who worries about you not loving me when I get back. I have maybe ten minutes, at most, to not love you anymore when I get back...before I see you again. You, however, have 20 _years_ to change your mind. I don't know what I'd do if I go back there and you don't love me anymore while I still feel this," Harry grabbed Severus' hand at 'this' and kissed it softly

"I don't see how a _million_ years could make me stop loving you. I swear to you that I will still love you when you return to your time"

"And I promise you that I'll return the gift that's been given to me if it stands true"

"It will," They embraced, both trying to fight the tears from falling. Severus moved his mouth to Harry's ear and whispered, "Lay with me tonight?"

Harry pulled back from the boy, nodded his head and sobbed once, trying his damndest to not. let. those. tears. fall

They slowly divested the other of their clothing, it being nearly 11:30 by now. As soon as both were in nothing but their boxers, they made their way to Severus' bed and climbed into it

Harry wormed his way so far under the blankets that he was completely covered. Severus saw this and asked, "What are you doing?"

Harry slowly peeked up so that only his eyes were showing, studied Severus' face for a few moments before lowering the sheets far enough to reveal his whole head, "I'm hiding," he whispered

"From what?" Severus whispered back, not able to hold back his small smile at the picture of this innocent, child-like Harry before him, all trace of tears gone from both their eyes

"From the future," Harry stated. Upon receiving a mere raised eyebrow of confusion, Harry continued, "It can't find me here. You're the only one who knows where I am. Come and keep me hidden...keep my secret safe"

How does one refuse something like that? Obviously only a strong man can...a stronger one than a 16-year-old Severus, so he lowered himself below the covers just as Harry had done

As soon as the others head was covered, Harry giggled slightly and pulled Severus to him before he began to cover Severus' face with kisses

Severus laughed and pushed Harry away to stop the attack. It worked its magic and Harry calmed down

"Hold me," Harry requested seriously, "If only for this one last night"

"Yes," Was all Severus could think to say as he pulled the other boy closer to him and nuzzled his hair

After a few minutes, it was obvious that neither boy was asleep, and they were quickly running out of oxygen down there

"Jesus, Harry, I can't breathe," Severus panted

"Then we'll just move up," Harry laughed

As they situated themselves so their heads were out from under the covers, still holding each other close, Harry said, "I guess that only worked for a little bit"

"Yeah, seems so," Severus agreed

"Looks like I can't hide from the future with you, no matter how much I want to," Harry stated

Severus laughed, "Nicely manipulated, Harry. You should be a teacher one day"

"Perhaps I should," Harry yawned and snuggled closer

"Go to sleep. I'll protect you; if only for this one last night," and with that, they fell asleep

---

"Severus, what _are_ you doing, my boy?"

Severus lowered the covers enough to peek out at the door to confirm that he wasn't hearing things, "Go away, Albus. I'm dead," he pulled the covers back over his face after the statement

"You do realize how childish you're being, do you not?" Albus smiled as he walked further into the room and sat on the side of the bed

"I don't care. I'm hiding"

Albus brought the blankets down enough to uncover his employee's face, "It is nearly 10. You can't just waste away in bed"

"Well I'm not doing much good out of bed, either, now am I? I see no difference"

"Have you tried Miss Granger's suggestion? It seemed to be a good plan"

"I have tried adding asphodel whole, melted, chopped, purated...you name it, I've basically tried it"

"Have you tried powdered?"

"Powdered? But that's so uncommonly used. How would...unless...oooohhh. I'm dumb"

"You're hardly dumb, my boy. Do you mind sharing your revelation?"

"Mister Malfoy was attempting to sabotage Harry's potion...again...I saw him about to put something in it, and I stopped him...but he must've done it anyway. He surely would've wanted to use something no one would expect and that would cause such an odd effect as to not find a cure quickly"

"Ah yes, that does seem like a Malfoy thing," Dumbledore said, "So you better get up and try that, then. This just might be the day we get our Harry back," he stood up and moved towards the door, "Oh and Severus?"

Severus looked over at the older wizard, "I expect to see you at lunch. And if I do not, hiding under your covers won't even save you"

"Yes sir," Severus agreed before Dumbledore left. He got out of bed and into the shower, not wanting to put too much stock into this potion. What if he got his hopes up and it didn't bring him back? What then? Some liked to call him a pessimist, but he preferred the term realist. Much more suiting. He believed things could go well, but was prepared for the worst, that's all

---

"Do you have everything?"

"I believe so; now I just need to remember how I messed it up," Harry's brow furrowed

"From the effects that were caused, the only thing I think that could remotely do that is if asphodel was added," Severus said, searching his stores for said ingredient

"Brilliant! It's worth a shot"

"All I seem to have is powdered asphodel, though"

"That's fine...if it doesn't work, then we'll just get some more and chop it or the like," Harry said and Severus nodded in agreement

Harry began to make the potion as Severus walked about the room. They chose to do this in their shared room because of the privacy. Plus, Severus already had everything they could possibly need in there

During one of the longer breaks in the potion, Severus came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the thin waist as he kissed Harry's neck

Harry sighed in contentment and leaned back into the embrace. Last night had been so trying on both their systems as they argued about whether he needed to go back to the future or not, but he had finally gotten through to the other boy with the hiding thing

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Severus whispered sadly into the others ear

"Of course I don't want to, Severus, but I have to. We've been through this already"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, does it?"

"No. I'd be disappointed if you did like it, actually"

They both smiled gently and remained in that position until it was time to add the last two ingredients

"Ground Dragon Scales," Harry said as he slowly emptied said ingredient into the potion, "And a teaspoon of powdered asphodel"

Now to wait

---

Severus' eyes began to burn from lack of sleep. He'd been working on a solution since Hermione had told him of the asphodel, with some breaks in between. But even during those breaks he didn't sleep...he just laid there thinking about what Harry and him were probably doing at that moment. But it's bad to reminisce, so back to the potion

_'Ah, a small break from the potion making before adding the last two ingredients...how fortunate,'_ Severus thought to himself sarcastically, slumping over the potion, not caring that his hair was becoming greasy

He couldn't bear to think about how lost he would be if Harry didn't come back. He was so tired and stretched to his limits now that even the simple _thought_ of Harry not coming back brought tears to his eyes

---

"Why isn't it reacting as much as it did before?" Harry asked

"Give it time," Severus whispered, still behind the other, as he kissed the earring on the shell of Harry's left ear

---

A tear fell into the unfinished potion as Severus softly called out Harry's name and dissolved about 10 seconds later

"Bloody hell," Severus muttered, straightening himself out

---

The potion began to bubble more violently then before, startling the pair

"Step away now, Severus," Harry said in a monotone as he stared at the cauldron, completely transfixed. Severus did as he was told

---

Severus backed away from the ruined potion and cried more heavily out of frustration, mostly

"All that...down the drain," he could kick himself for messing up a potion. Then again, crying was simply easier. And aren't we all allowed to be lazy every once-in-a while?

Surprisingly, the tear seemed to have no effect on the potion at all. Odd...

---

Severus had moved to the other side of the cauldron so he could see Harry's face

A glob of the potion jumped out and landed on a nearby rug, burning a hole right through it

Severus' eyes grew wide at the sight as he applied the same effect to the potion hitting Harry

"You have to move!" Severus shouted desperately, "Please Harry! Move away from it! Come to me!" Severus reached his arms out to the boy, who only looked at him oddly, before Harry got hit with the potion

---

Severus doubled over in pain. It felt as if his soul was being renched out by a dementor and he could scarcely breathe

He collapsed and passed out on his workroom floor

---

There was the burning again, and _God_ did it hurt as much as last time

"Severus! It hurts! Please help me! It hurts so bad!" Harry yelled out desperately, making Severus briefly glad they chose to do this in their room where no one could hear them

Severus began to run towards Harry to help him in some way or another when Harry disappeared with a pop and a small, pain filled "Severus!"

...

Am I evil? I'm not quite sure. I'm sure you all will tell me, though. I'm sorry if this was a little confusing...it was meant to be choppy, though. If you didn't understand: the end stuff was happening at the exact same time, except in different years....make sense? I sincerely hope so

**Suzuki-chan-** Thanks for reviewing again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review once more, lol

**Miki23-** Welcome back to one of my stories, lol. I hope you enjoy this one and please keep reviewing

**hesfb-** Woah, questions! Woo! No, Severus and Harry are not in a relationship before Harry goes back in time. If they're in one after he returns is still in question, however...Harry liked Severus before going back in time but never thought anything could happen so didn't put anything into trying...yup...I hope that cleared some things up...and the chapter, as well

**Cat Samwise-** I was in a bit of a rush, yes. But remember I wanted to make this a one-shot story...with one chapter...so I was just putting the basics in it...yeah. Lousy excuse, I know. I made this one longer and less rushed...I think...except the end kinda. And I said he's there two weeks cuz it's winter vacation and he has two weeks to get back before he's more noticeable by people...make sense? I hope so

**Phoenix 5-** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story! Sorry, not much with the earring, but it's there, lol

**SofiaDragon-** Thanks very much. I hope I don't disappoint your regards of this plotline with my writing...

**HecateDeMort-** Thank you once more :)

**Red-Chan-** Thanks for the advice on rushing...I explained a little why I did that to **Cat Samwise** (See 4 above)...I hope there was more detail for you in here...slowness kinda. I didn't think your review was a flame, don't worry. It was constructive criticism, and I always accept that. I'm glad you like it

**Krystal925-** Lol, I'm obviously not the best with time stuff, either. Thanks for reviewing though, and I hope you liked this chapter!

**tree potter-** I tried soon, but we don't get along too well, lol. I hope this was fast enough for you and that the content of the chapter was satisfying

**Katie Lupin Black-** You really should start doing your homework, Katie, lol. But I can understand not wanting to do anything knowing Bush won (as stated in my top note, I don't like Bush very much either, so no worries about offending me). Good point with the falling in love thing...all I can say to justify it is: Time crunch, lol. Sorry if you wanted a more drawn out proposal of love. But you're still here, so I must be doing something right, right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And DO YOUR HOMEWORK! hehe

**opal-** He didn't meet up with his parents because it's winter break and his parents and the rest of the marauders are at home celebrating. That'd be a little odd to have some guy you "don't know" come hunt you down at your house during winter break, I think

**Hyouden-** Thank you for you enthusiasm! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Lenora-** Yeah, the years are tricky, so good luck with getting it right, lol. Thanks for the review!

**Ai Kiru-** Thank you for your criticism. I apologize for the lack of detail, but, as I explained to Cat Samwise, it was a tricky process when all you wanted was a one-shot. I realize I should've went back and added detail when I knew it wasn't going to be a one-shot, but shoulda woulda coulda, right? I'm glad you like it at least somewhat

**Pilas-** Of course more! This will be a finished work, I promise...keep asking me, though, I like requests for more ;-)

**shroom-** Glad you like it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Aycelcus-** 0o...are you ok there, dear? Lol, glad to see you found "Hermione to the rescue" funny, though, lol

**Lisa Miller- **Thank you for the praise! I hope you enjoyed this chapter

**kears-** Wow...you and Aycelcus should not mix...you two are nuts, lol. Glad you liked it, though. And of course, I'm glad you're back reviewing

Wow guys...you're giving Shadowed Spell a run for its money review wise. Definitely over-taking My Worst Fear...ya'll amaze me! Thanks for all the feedback for this story so far, and please, keep it up!

**No feedback, no story. **Sad, but true


	4. Tell Me

Thanks for all the reviews, people! And apparently I _was_ evil...sorry! I kinda knew I was, but that's ok

I couldn't update until now because I had to go spend Wed night-Sat afternoon with my sister at her college cuz she wanted to see me. Good stuff, dude. So I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had a legit reason

Here's the next chapter, and the review responses are at the end

They awoke at the same time, be that possible

"So you made it back, I see," Severus warily said to the lump on his chest and in his arms

"Yes, I'm here now," Harry tried not to snuggle into the embrace, unsure of how they stood in this time

"Have fun on your little vacation, then?"

"You would know," Harry pointedly looked up at this

"But I don't know if you had fun. I believe you left before I had the chance to ask all those years ago"

Harry lifted himself a little so his chin was on his left hand and his right was still on Severus' chest

"You weren't some filler; just something to pass the time, if that's what you're asking"

"Well that makes me feel better," Severus said, a tad sarcastically

"So that's it then?" Harry asked indignantly as he backed away from his professor completely

"What?" Severus was stunned by the movement and he sat up on the hard dungeon floor

"That's it?" Harry repeated, "After 20 years you've lost all feeling except hate for me? Are you mad because I left you back there? Is that why you treat me horribly?"

"No, Harry, I don't hate you for leaving me. I'll admit that I did for awhile, but you were right: I understood as I got older...as both of us did. And I treated you horribly because I was afraid that if I didn't, that I would act on my feelings before you reciprocated them," Severus admitted, looking at his hands

"You don't think I fell in love with you because you gave me that hand job a few nights in, do you?" Harry asked incredulity

Severus flinched from hearing it said so blatantly, "It's not like there was anything worth while to see before going there"

"Are you kidding me? Let me tell you something: I don't fall in love in six days. This has been building for awhile...I was just in denial about what it meant before going and meeting you when you were my age"

"I hardly think...but...I was so _cruel_"

"Yeah, but I began to see past that, which was probably the weirdest part of it all for me to accept," Harry smiled

"I don't know what to say," Severus admitted quietly

"Do you still love me?" Harry whispered, smile gone

There was some hesitation and a look of sadness fell over the man's face, "Yes. I really do. I'll understand if you don't, however," he said, still looking down

"Why wouldn't I? I just returned from you"

"I was different back then"

"Yes, you were. But I fell in love with the man you are, not the boy you used to be. Not that there's anything wrong with how you were"

"You know, I tried being nice to James, knowing he would help to bring you into the world, but him and his friends started...talking about you and making up situations to put us in"

"But they weren't even there while I was," Harry said indignantly

"Trust me, there was plenty of talk about you for awhile, so they had heard plenty about you. But anyway, your father stayed out of it for the most part, but the others were trashing something so sacred to me that I didn't care about looking good to James anymore. I knew he'd still bring you into the world and I'd have to treat you badly once you came to Hogwarts anyway, so it became more important for me to protect what we had"

"So _that's_ why they treated you horribly!" Harry realized, then went over and hugged Severus, "I'm so sorry. It's my fault"

"No, Harry, it was my decision"

"But if I...if I hadn't..." Harry stuttered but was cut off by a pair of lips on his. They were familiar lips, different only in the size; definitely bigger

Severus kissed his way down Harry's neck, back up again and went to kiss, tongue and suck the earring he'd given the boy 20 years ago

"Jesus, Severus," Harry moaned, gripping the others shoulders for support

"Told you the earring was a good idea. Plus, it makes you look so hot," Severus kissed him passionately once more and Harry wondered when the word 'hot' got into his teachers vocabulary, distracting him from blaming himself for the torture Severus was put through when he was younger

They were interrupted a few minutes later by a knock on the door, which was opened before receiving an answer

"I see Harry's finally back," Dumbledore smiled after a few seconds of shock

Harry scooted away from Severus and they both stood up

"Somehow he came back, yes," Severus said, scowling at the twinkle in his mentor's eyes, "but how still remains a mystery"

"I recreated the potion...messing it up as I did last time. It brought me back," Harry stated

"Was this right before you came back?" Severus asked, though it was really a dumb question

"Of course"

"I was making the same potion right before you came back, except I didn't get to add the Ground Dragon Scales because...something came up," Snape looked away from the two at the end of the sentence

"What happened to make you not finish it?" Harry asked, but Severus resolutely kept his mouth shut

"One over-done potion and one nearly done...I never would've guessed that," Dumbledore smiled, "However, I shouldn't be too surprised, now should I?"

The two men looked at the Headmaster questioningly, unsure of his meaning

Dumbledore walked to the door, then, turning around, said, "The power of tears is very great," and with that, he was gone

"Tears? How does...?" Harry started

"Leave it, Harry," Severus warned

"You know what he means!" Harry accused, "Tell me!"

"No"

"But..."

"I said no, Harry. Leave it," Severus said as he turned to walk towards the cauldron to clean it up

A look of comprehension dawned on the boys face and he said excitedly, "You cried! You cried as you were standing over the potion, the tear fell in and brought me back! That explains why it bubbled so much suddenly"

Severus groaned as he buried his face in his hands

"Oh Severus!" Harry walked over to the man and enveloped him in a tight embrace

Once he drew back, Harry saw Severus was resolutely looking down

"Are you ashamed?" Harry's smile was gone again, and a nod of the others head was his answer, "Ashamed _that_ you did it, or ashamed of _why _you did it?"

There was no response

"Severus," Harry begged and the man met his gaze, "Do you love me still? Do you _truly_ love me?"

"Yes," was the croaked answer

"Then don't be ashamed to cry over me. I'm going to do my best to make sure you never have to again, but I'm only human"

"I know"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I cried, that's the problem," At the confused look on the boys face, he elaborated, "In all your years of knowing me, have you ever seen me as the crying type?"

"Well...no, but..." he started, but Severus cut him off

"That's right. I don't _do_ crying or sentimental"

"Don't do sentimental my butt! I was with you for 12 days, Severus, and was surrounded by caring and love and sentiment every moment"

"I never did they type of stuff before you came along. In fact, I never cried until you came along, either, just so you know"

"Well I'm sorry I'm breaking your wall," Harry said dejectedly, staring at the ground

"No, that's not what I meant," Severus said tiredly

He made his way to the younger man and wrapped him in his arms, "I'm glad you're breaking the wall, it's just scary is all"

"I can understand being scared of it"

"Thank you. And I'll try not to let myself fall back into defensive mode when it happens"

"Is that what these past five and a half years were?"

"Defensive mode?"

"Yes"

Severus considered before answering, "I never really cared to read into it too much. Part of it was, yes, but it was partially keeping up appearances of hating your father and Gryffindors in general"

"I see..." Harry was confused on what it all meant

"Harry, look at me," he waited until the boy complied before continuing, "I love you. I'm sorry for how I've treated you these past years. That boy back there...he's buried under me...in me now"

"I understand. I don't want him; I want you," Harry admitted

"I know that now. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for treating you so poorly"

"It's ok. You're yourself now and we can be happy"

Harry smiled weakly before they kissed gently, promising things of the future

"Lay with me?" Severus whispered in Harry's ear

Harry chuckled lightly at hearing the phrase again, "Of course, Severus"

As the pair laid down in Severus' bed, they both crawled under the blankets, covering their heads in the process

"The future can't harm us here," Harry said as he snuggled against the others chest

"We don't ever have to worry about that again, Harry," Severus said as he kissed the top of the others head before they fell into a peaceful sleep

**THE END**

That's the end. Take that! If you all ask very nicely and give me some ideas, I may consider writing a sequel...though I really don't know what I'd write it about

I hope you enjoyed the story and the ending...and I'm sorry if you didn't. This was a fun story to work on, and despite a few angering things (aka people yelling at me for things I already admitted were wrong), I'm glad it received positive feedback

**HecateDeMort- **_Thank you, once again. I hope you enjoyed the story_

**kears- **_You really are an odd cookie, dude, lol. Bad! You and Katie need to do your homework instead of reading my piece of crap story!_

**Miki23- **_Sorry for being evil in stopping there. I actually tossed around the idea of sending him far ahead in time to where him and Severus are happily living together and all that good stuff and then going back to his own time, but I decided against that. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I think the hiding under the covers thing was so cute, lol_

**Pirate Bitch nut- **_Glad you're so enthusiastic about the story, lol. I'm also glad the repition of history was not only noticed, but liked, as well. Thanks for the reviews!_

**Oreopet- **_I updated! I updated! Lol, hope you liked it. Thanks for following this story_

**Suzuki-chan-**_ Woah! I've never been hissed at before, lol. That was interesting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the whole thing in general_

**Lenora- **_Glad you like it. And yeah, I put the things at the beginning knowing that no one will understand till they get to it...wish there were a better system, cuz the end seems a little late for them, ya know? Anyway, I hope you liked this story_

**Phoenix 5-**_ I'm not really moving to Canada...I should, though...I'm not happy that Bush is president again, that's why I said it. Sorry to've confused you...I like Canada, too, so it wouldn't be a bad switch. Hope you liked the ending_

**Hyouden- **_I updated as fast as I could. I hope you approve of the ending!_

**darkanglefrmhell- **_Sorry to've made you mad, as well, lol. I hope you liked this ending chapter_

**Cat Samwise- **_I thank you for sticking with this story regardless of the time stuff. I hope you approved of this ending_

**valanthe- **_Hahaha, I remember you! I know I'm evil, but I hope this chapter made up for it? A little?_

**tree potter- **_Glad it was fast enough for you! I hope you still like this story after the end, lol_

**Ruth- **_Hope the way things played out worked for you. I made them get together! Hope it worked out as you thought it would_

**LadyWolvie- **_::cowers:: I'm sorry...I'm horrible, I know. I learn from the best, though_

**kimmistar- **_I hear that. I'm evil, I know. So sorry! You didn't have to wait too long, though. I hope that helps_

**Hobbs- **_Thanks. And for you, it wasn't a long wait at all, lol. Compared to some of the others that waited like...7 days...wow...I'm really mean, now that I see that. LOL! Glad you like it_

So that's the end. You guys are lucky you got this typed up today, cuz my CTS is really bad today and all this typing isn't helping. But oh well, it was worth it. Hope you guys liked this ending and please keep an eye out for any of my later works


End file.
